


Burned

by Frumpy_talent_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I have a very vague idea as to what I'm doing, Im not sure okay, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpy_talent_girl/pseuds/Frumpy_talent_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a interesting summer Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts different. And the castle recognizes that. That's why when he tries to sit down at the Grythyndor table, a place he no longer belongs, a place he never really belonged it burns him. And as he can't be going to Madame Pomfrey after every meal something has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Frumpy(Or whatever you wanna a call me, I don’t particularly care.) This is as you may have noticed a Harry Potter story in which everything up until the summer before second year is cannon.
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter…...yet

Although the Dursleys were never exactly kind to Harry, in fact if the neighbors had any common sense and their minds weren't totally polluted with Petunia’s lies the Dursleys would have been at the very least been convicted of child neglect. Howther this summer the Dursleys were being horrible. They seemed to be trying to take all the happiness Harry had felt during his first year at Hogwarts and crush it times tenfold. 

Harry was even back in his cupboard, where after a school year of having enough to eat he was quite squished. He at least had all his school books. The dursleys let him out twice a day to use the bathroom and get something to eat but other then that they were just ignoring him. The lack of contact was getting to him. Harries miracle came about two weeks after school let out. 

At the beginning of the day Harry did not notice anything different, no one did. Harry was let out in the morning to use the washroom and grab some food and then pushed back into his prison, where he continued his school work. He has already finished everything other than his potions essay which he wasn’t in much of a hurry to start. 

He could hear the Dursleys talking at the table although he couldn’t make out the exact words. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He guessed that they were his aunts, as if it were his uncle or cousin they would be much louder do to their rather large size. He heard the cupboard unlock and his aunt beckon him to come out. 

At this point he was quite confused but did his best not to show it. “Potter, come out. Marge managed to get herself arrested for animal abuse. Me and Vernon are going to her defence, and you’re going to be here with Dudley-kins. If you hurt him or do anything freakish there will be hell to pay, understand?” “Y-yes ma'am”. 

Petunia said “good” while sneering. Harry mused that she and Snape would be fast friends before smiling at the thought. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. She leaned in and started whispering. “I’m going to leave your cupboard unlocked. When we leave wait for a while before coming out. Again boy, don’t think I like you just because I’m doing this.”


	2. A little planning goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks, he plans, he plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there again! This is Frumpy, and I wanted to say thank you for over 100 hits!Please read and review

When the Dursleys left there was a for lack of a better word power struggle, between Harry and Dudley. Normally Harry was locked in his cupboard and yelled at, sometimes even hit by his Uncle. Those days were always horrible and full of pain. However without his guardian's influence was limited. At first when he tried to bully Harry, Harry just went along with it.Although the typical fear was still there it was more subdued. After all Harry knew that if worse came to worse his accidental magic would act up.

However on a pretty normal day about a week after the Dursleys had left something changed. After waking up Harry decided he wasn’t going to take this anymore. After all he was a wizard while Dudley was just a muggle. Sure he has muscle, but I have a wand and a fully working brain was Harry’s general thought process. After that initial thought he remembered that it was illegal to use magic near a muggle. However after closer inspection Harry realized that Dudley had no reason to know that particular factoid. 

Realizing he couldn’t go into this without a plan or he would regret it, Harry left Private Drive and taking one of Dudley's old notebooks went to the one place they were sure not to run into each other. The Library. Once he got there he sat down in one of the furthest corners where no one would bother him. Firstly, Harry decided he needed a proper threat. After a moment he decided to go for the obvious, as he figured the more subtle would be lost on Dudley. 

He figured “Hey! You better do this or that pig tale is going to be permanent” would work. Then there's the problem of the rather pesky Dursleys. Although controlling Dudley would be easy enough while they were not there would be easy enough once they were back his whole plan would be ruined. Harry got onto the internet and looked up his aunt Marge as well as the small country town she lived in. Looking at the webpage Harry smiled, although to his friends it would not look like him at all due to the sheer cruelty behind it. 

In a small voice Harry said “well, well Vernon I do doubt that that your boss at Grunnings is going to appreciate you defending a animal-abuser. And to do it so much it was actually reported upon.” After getting glared at by the librarian for talking Harry went back to his corner and started thinking about what he would demand. “Hmm, Dudley's second bedroom sounds nice,and for him to totally ignore me.Yes that will do” 

And that is how Harry found himself approaching his cousin at the breakfast table, the next morning. Dudley had not yet noticed Harry was in the room and as so continued to shovel pancakes down his throat. Harry reflected that his cousin was truly quite disgusting but also quite similar to Ron in that regard.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a much different house that wasn’t really a house but a manor things were happening that Harry didn’t know about that were going to change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and yes I really did just leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Anyone who can guess who's house is referred to in the last sentence will get a cookie!


	3. A unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change in the Dursley household and a Malfoy plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is Frumpy and I wanted to thank you guys for over 200 hits! Without further a due, here we go!

While Harry was considering when to make a snape-like entrance to spook his cousin, Lucius Malfoy was in a conundrum. He had just caught his house elf- Bobby or something similar to that defying him. The elf was actually withholding Harry Potter’s mail. After properly disposing of the elf, Lucius smiled. Although he was hoping for some peace, for the couple next days as both his son and wife were on a multiple day vacation in some place or another- he thought it might be Rome but wasn’t sure. Despite his relaxation being disturbed Lucius found he didn’t really mind. After all if he got to the Potter boy early enough perhaps he would be able to influence his opinions in one way or another- then again Draco did say the boy was “a pig headed git”. Either way, Lucius knew he had to give the boy his mail.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Lucius had decided, Harry finally spoke up. “Dudley, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” At this Dudley went rather pale before looking up and sneering. “What do you want freak?” After this was said Harry seemed to glow with fury before willing himself to calm down. “Dudley, unless you want me hurt and I mean hurt you with my magic there are going to have to be some changes around the household. This means that you will no longer bully me, hurt me, get your friends to hurt me. In fact, you will not even touch me.”

“B-but you deserve it, if we get it out of you you won’t have to go back to that freak sch-” Right as he was about to finish, Dudley stopped talking. Well he didn’t really stop, his mouth continued moving words just didn’t come out. “Listen to me Dudley Dursley! Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted- you will not even touch me, you will go about with your day as normal just without me in it unless I need something from you of course. You will also give me your second bedroom which you will move your stuff from by tomorrow morning.” 

At this Harry looked at Dudley expectantly, “Do you agree?” Dudley hesitated for a second before nodding. At this it seemed that he could again talk. Harry thought it was rather a shame. “I’m going along with this so you don’t hurt me but you know when dad gets back. The odd mouth moving thing happened again and Harry wondered if it was he doing something without meaning to. If so why wasn’t he being expelled and sent to wizard prison. Did wizards even have a prison? 

Harry realized that despite being at a wizarding school for a full year he didn’t really know anything about the world. A second later he decided to change that. He made a quick plan to go over all his school books and to finally get around to reading Hogwarts: A History. As the days wore on Harry found that especially when he had a proper desk it wasn’t to hard to do a hour or two of studying a day. 

By about a week later Harry had already reviewed a good portion of the books and surprisingly had found that potions was amazing. He was brought out of his musings by a sharp noise coming from the downstairs door. However he did not pay much thought to it, as it was probably just one of Dudley's friends. After all who would visit him? He highly doubted Voldemort would   
knock. Then he heard Dudley yell “There’s another freak here to see you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please R/R


	4. The visitor is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visitor is revealed and Harry Potters plan for the Hogwarts Express changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter. I'm going to post a mini chapter from Lucius's pov in the next 48 hours are so.

When he heard that Harry quickly brought out his robes and put them on, not wanting to face the humiliation of his guest commenting on the low quality of his muggle clothing. Then he rushed down the stairs as fast as you could, the whole time wondering who had come to visit him.Entering the living room Harry saw his cousin looking quite frightened and a man who was tall and whose hair reminded Harry of Malfoy’s. 

Harry faced the man and nodded saying “Excuse me, but I have to put my cousin back in his place before I talk to you. You don’t mind do you?” Then he turned back around to face Dudley and said “Dudley, what have I said about about calling me or any other wizard a freak?” As he said that the already quite scared Dudley turned as white as a sheet. “I-I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me with your m-magic.” Harry simply sneered before motioning for Dudley to leave and turning back to his mysterious visitor. 

“Hello, sir. I apologize for that useless tub of lard. I’m Harry but I don’t think I caught your name?” His visitor looked taken aback for a second before snapping out of it and saying “My name is M-Lucius. You obviously don’t know me but I’m the father of Draco Malfoy. At this Harry recoiled before nodding. “Sure, sir. Now why are you here exactly?” Lucius once again seemed lost in thought so Harry cleared his throat. “Hmm- Oh I apologize I was just thinking of what a nice job you’ve done of making a positive out of a negative with that worthless muggle. Now the reason of my visit is because one of my house elves seems to have gone delusional and was keeping your mail from you.” “What’s a house elf?’ “They’re like slaves only they enjoy their work.” Although that seemed like a contradiction to Harry but he simply nodded not wanting to get into an ethical argument with someone who Draco always said was a very powerful man. 

At this Lucius pulled out a stack of letters and gave them to Harry.Although Harry knew he needed to be careful as some said the Malfoys were a dark bunch he decided to proceed with caution.“Sir, would you be willing to do me a favor?” “And, what kind of favor would that be Harry?” Well could you get me some books on various topics? I don’t have a list right now but if you were to come tomorrow I would.” “Of course.” “One last thing sir, what do you want in return?” “Pardon me?” “Well sir, I doubt you would just do something for me without expecting anything back, and I’m assuming money’s not the issue on your mind. Of course, I’d rather know exactly what you’d like me to do compared to just owing you a open ended favor. At this Lucius hesitated before saying “Harry I’m aware that you and my son do not get along. I know you and he have a rather painful history. However would you be willing to give him one last chance? You could be in his compartment with the rest of the Slytherins for the train ride to Hogwarts. Of course, I’ll have to teach you a blocking charm so if any of them try to curse you nothing happens. To do that I’ll have to pick you up the morning of September First. Hmm”

Harry had to think about it before deciding that no matter how much of a stuck up Draco is, the books are worth it. “Alright sir, so you’ll be back tomorrow to pick up the list of topics?” “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Please comment as I want to know what you guys think.


	5. Lucius's Pov 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucius hears that Potter is being abused he has to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 hits. As a thank you I said this would be out tomorrow but instead I'm posting it right now!

As Lucius laid in his bed which felt oddly empty without his wife trying to to fall asleep he thought about Potter. The boy was a bit of an enigma. Judging from what Draco had told him the boy should have been a perfect little gryffindor. After all he was only 11 or was it 12? He’d have to owl Draco and ask him. Either way the boy was young and yet he had already saved the school from a teacher trying to steal the sorcerer's stone. And despite that the boy wasn’t just another gryffindor without a thought in his head, who couldn’t manipulate people to save his life. 

No instead the boy had shown both his slytherin and his ravenclaw side today. And there was also the incident with that disgustingly fat muggle. The way that Potter threatened the boy was skilled. Then again did potter know that magic out of school was illegal? He’d have to tell the boy tomorrow. With that thought Lucius fell asleep. As he woke up the following morning he ordered a house elf to make breakfast before going for a walk around the manor. As he ate breakfast he remembered his favor to Harry and decided to go right away. As he walked towards the door to knock on it, he heard screaming. “Boy, you’re telling me that you actually think that you deserve Dudley's second bedroom and clothing bought specifically for you?” As Lucius listened he debated what to do. It sounded as if Potters living conditions were pretty bad, but was he really going to do anything about it?

Then he heard a slapping sound and his decision was made for him. If there was one thing Lucius could not stand it was guardians who hit their children. Lucius rushed into the house as it was unlocked sent a death glare towards the muggles and pulled harry by his hand until they were out of the house. He then apparated them out of there into his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's a bit short but although Lucius is a interesting character I found I prefer writing from Harry's perspective.


	6. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Harry talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There! It's been a couple days since I updated so here you go!

Harry Potter was confused. His uncle and aunt had finally come home and he confronted them with threats of pain and blackmail- nothing they didn’t deserve. Then came the response he had thought would happen. Shouts and minor violence. He wasn’t worried as throughout the last week or so he had realised that when someone hurt or annoy him (it was typically Dudley) if he could focus his anger on something, also typically Dudley, then he could make them hurt. And not hurt like a paper cut, but hurt as in they screamed. 

Despite his gifts in hurting those who had committed infractions against him, Harry was nobody's fool. He knew that this was not something that would be approved of and as such decided he would not do it unless necessary. When his aunt slapped him while his uncle screamed Harry Potter was not scared. But then a man ran into the house, didn’t even knock but just ran in and grabbed him before pulling him outside. The man then took his wand out before saying something. Then it felt as if they were being squeezed smaller and smaller.

Although he felt dizzy, Harry opened his eyes only to see the man who had yesterday come to his house and gave him his mail and promised to get him the books. The man- Mr.Malfoy was his name Harry now remembered was staring at him. Then he seemed to snap out of it. “Well then, Mr.Potter why were your relatives yelling at you while presumably hitting you?” “It’s just what they do, sir. I was actually quite looking forward to it this time, though.” “And why have you suddenly developed masochist tendencies?” “What’s a masochist tendencies, sir? Also I’m guessing you're asking why I was looking forward to it?” Lucius nodded. “Well, I have some things that they’ve done wrong and if I were to tell them I could tell their bosses….well they would have to do what I want.” Harry smiled bashfully before shrugging. 

Lucius raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He had never actually thought of Harry Potter as a person, just as the boy-who-lived. The boy-who-lived was not supposed to blackmail people. But then again the boy-who-lived wasn’t supposed to have a muggle cousin who cowered before him either. For the first but not the last time Lucius decided that Harry was not who he had expected.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day after a meal and many awkward silences Harry and Lucius were sitting before a fire in a quite cozy living room. Deciding that he could no longer take the silence that was louder than anything he’d ever heard, Harry spoke up “Sir, tomorrow you’re going to drop me back off at the Dursleys,right?”Although Harry would never admit it he hoped the man wouldn’t. He couldn’t expect the man to actually care about him but even being forced to be in Draco’s family had to be more pleasant than the Dursleys. Harry could hear a sharp intake of breath that sounded oddly offended. “Do you really think so little of me, Harry? Do you think I would send you back to live with those muggles? Not only are they muggles raising a wizard, they actually have the audacity to not treat the wizard with the care they need.” He started muttering something about a law and Albus Dumbledore’s stupidity. Harry didn’t hear the whole thing but did not inquire.

“Will we go back to get my stuff?” “And what things do you have there?” “Well, umm I have my wand with me so my clothes, first year books, Hedwig’s cage and my trunk are still there”. “I see. I don’t know about you but I’d prefer not to ever see those muggles.Could we perhaps go to Diagon Alley and simply buy all those things. Right as Harry was about to nod Lucius cut in “Well I suppose we will have to go back to get your house ring..”. “What’s a house ring?” “Are you telling me you were not given a house ring?” “N-no sir. I’m sorry was I supposed to have?” “It’s fine. However do remind me to schedule a meeting with Dumbledore.” “S-sure sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment saying your opinion and any suggestions you may have!


	7. A new chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lucius interact a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! It's Frumpy and Guess what? There's a new chapter! I know I haven't updated in like two weeks but that's what being a student does to you.

A couple hours after the conversation that he’d had with Lucius, Harry was in the Malfoy Library reading a book he found astounding on the topic of various wizarding holidays and the rituals associated with them. It was already quite late but other than occasionally yawning and stretching Harry wasn’t bothered by the time. When Lucius walked into the library he was shocked that Harry was still up- and reading nonetheless! 

“Excuse me,Mr.Potter but are you going to bed tonight?” Harry looked up shocked as he had not realised that anyone other than him was in the library. “Umm yeah I guess.” “Harry, please go to bed.” “Yes sir.” When Harry woke up the next morning he was thankful for having gone to bed early. Although it still felt odd to call an adult by their first name Harry now thought of Mr.Malfoy as Lucius. It seemed that Lucius was still asleep or just busy as he hadn’t come for Harry yet. 

And so Harry went to the library that he had been at yesterday. The place was massive and he doubted that he’d be able to find the book he had been reading yesterday. Instead he started wondering about until he found a book that interested him. It was called “Moste Potente Potions”.Taking the book Harry sat down in a armchair near the fire and started reading.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later Lucius got up and went to Harry’s room so that he could disguise the boy and run a few errands with him. However the boy wasn’t there. For a second Lucius panicked before regaining control of his emotions. Surly,Harry was just flying or perhaps in the library? Deciding to try the library first Lucius smiled. Harry was reading- a potions book no less? And Severus was always going on about how horrible Harry was in his class. 

Lucius decided to cough to not startle the boy. Although the claimed to be fine, who knows what those unworthy muggle relatives of his did. Harry looked up before smiling and saying  
“Good morning, sir”.   
“Good morning, Harry. Are you enjoying that book?”  
“Yes,sir.”  
“That’s nice. Would you mind if I were to transfigure you so we can run errands without having everyone oggle at us?”  
“ Not at all sir.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lucius took out his wand Harry wondered what the Hogwarts staff were doing with their summers. Snape was probably off torturing toddlers or something.What about professor Dumbledore? Oh,shit. What about professor Dumbledore? He had said that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys because of blood wards. What if Voldemort got him? Willing himself to calm down, he opened his eyes not even having noticed he was scrunching them up. 

“What do I look like sir?”   
Conjuring a mirror Lucius said “Why don’t you see yourself?:”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a bit boring but it had to be done so that all the awesome stuff can happen in the next chapter. I don't know if it's up to my normal quality of work but it's like 3a.m were I am and I'm very tired because I had dance and chess today. Also I have a new idea for a fanfic!! Please review and have a great day!


	8. Getting to Gringots

Harry gasped. He looked so different, so like Malfoy that it was shocking. Trying to school his expression into a smile he asked “So where are we going first?” Lucius seemed to ponder this for a moment before saying “Well I suppose first we go to the bank then stores and then for dinner we can go to a restaurant?” “Sounds good Lucius.” 

As they entered Gringotts Harry was going on about how some potion or the other was amazing. Although Lucius was already inside the door Harry was still reading the sign in front of the door. 

Endter stranger but take heed   
Of what awaits the sin of greed’  
for those who take   
but do not earn will pay most dearly for their turn

“Lucius I’ve never really considered it but isn’t that a challenge?” Lucius looked amused before sharply saying “Perhaps, Henry,but it is not one you want to take up now or really ever.” Harry nodded before going one of the stands behind which a goblin stood. “May your gold multiply. Myself and mister Potter here would like to get his house-rings, please.” The goblin's eyes widened before saying “Sure. You'll have to go with me to get Mr.Potter's manager though.” 

They were whisked off into a office that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's, although not as whimsical. “What do you want.” The goblin practically spat this at them and Harry recoiled for a second worried about being hit. Lucius seemed to see this and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Mr.Malfoy's eyes seemed to go icy and he replied in a haughty air. “Mr.Potter would like to get his house rings and see his heritage.” The goblin narrowed his eyes. “Do you know how many people we get claiming to be Harry Potter? “C-couldn't we just use a blood revealing potion, sir?”

Lucius smiled down at Harry and nodded. The goblin looked a bit hesitant before asking “Would you like the standard or the premium for only 10 gallons more?” “The premium, obviously.”   
When the goblin left to go get the potion Harry turned back to Lucius. “What’s the difference between sir?” “The premium reveals more generation as well as all other relevant information.”  
“I see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and that you review along with wishing you a fabulous day. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment saying what they are.


	9. At Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed and people get blamed.

As the goblin brought the potion Harry looked at it questioningly. “What do I do with it, sir?” “You drink it, then make a small cut and place the blood on this sheet of paper.” Harry was cautious but knew that the goblin had no reason to harm him and Lucius could have already done so. So he downed the potion. It tasted like what he imagined shit would taste like. Wrinkling his nose Harry asked “What do I make a cut with?” The goblin handed him a silver dagger and Harry pressed it into his thumb. I for stung for only a second and Harry moved his hand to the paper. 

For a second nothing happened and Harry was starting to get concerned but then the paper started to shift before his eyes. It continued to shift for a couple moments before stopping now with words on it. Harry leaned over to see what it said. 

Full name: Harold James-Severus Potter  
Mother: Lily Evans  
Father: Information blocked until 12th year of life

 

Heir to:  
-House Of Black (Head of House)  
-House of Potter (Head of House)  
\- House of Slytherin (Current Head of House: Tom M. Riddle)

Blocks :  
\- Hate of potions (partially broken)  
\- Magic core 50% blocked 

 

Harry looked at the paper again and re-read it. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Harry no one but you can read that. If you have a question you have to vocalize it.” “Umm. It says my father is blocked and I’m somehow heir to slytherin. But I’m not the head of house it’s some Tom guy. Wait.. does that mean he’s my family? Also it says my magic core is 50 percent blocked whatever that means.” “Harry you were rambling on so much I understood nothing. Start at the beginning. Who are your mother and father?” “Lily for mother and for father it says informaton blocked until twelve year of life.” “That is rather curious but nothing to worry about in some pure-blood families it's a tradition. What houses are you heir of?” “Black, Potter and for some reason Slytherin. I’m head of house for Black and Potter. But Slytherin is headed by some dude named Tom Riddle. 

Lucius seemed to pale and when Harry asked him why he just said he’d tell him later and to move on. “The last thing is something called blocks. It says hate of potions and magic core blocked. What does that mean?” Lucius looked positively furious as Harry said this and Harry recoiled. Not answering Lucius turned to the goblin and asked “Is there anyway to tell who put these blocks upon my ward?” The goblin thought about it for a minute before snapping his fingers. “The blocks seem have been done by Albus Dumbledore of the many titles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got all the way here I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed. I'm unsure when I'm going to continue but it will hopefully be within the next week or so. Also if you want Harry to get to Hogwarts right away then this isn't the story for you. It's going to be at least another chapter before that happens.


End file.
